The present application relates to the field of fiber optic communication and, more particularly, to optical packaging techniques used to optically couple laser sources to optical fibers or other waveguides.
Optical modules that are used for long haul and metropolitan fiber optic telecommunication links, such as lasers, modulators, splitters, add/drop multiplexers and receivers generally contain many small components such as mirrors, beamsplitters, detectors, and other precision components that have to be carefully aligned and attached in place to achieve optical coupling. Such fiber optic links use single mode fiber that has a mode size of a few microns. Thus precision alignment is required for all these components, adding greatly to the cost of such modules and lowering the manufacturing yield.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/698,086, filed Feb. 1, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discusses a packaging technology that allows precise positioning of optical components using a MEMS-based platform. The optical coupling between the active element such as a laser and the PLC waveguide was done by precise alignment of a microlens that is mounted on an adjustable holder that forms a lever with an anchor point and a handle. Moving the handle causes the microlens to move some small fraction of the distance traveled by the handle. Thus alignment is considerably eased.